Lighting systems are used at many locations to provide decorations for many events. For example, a conventional lighting system includes a chain of sockets electrically coupled to wiring, each socket being able to receive a light bulb thereinto. Using light bulbs of different colours into the socket allows to create different lighting schemes with colours associated with specific events.
However, this type of system requires that all the lights be removed from their sockets to create a different lighting scheme. In cases in which the lighting system is positioned is relatively difficult to access positions, for example near the roof of a house or near the ceiling of a relatively large height room, there is a need to bring the lighting system down to ground level to change the light bulbs and, thereafter, to reposition the lighting system.
In addition to the inconvenience of performing all these steps, the fact that these lighting systems are often located at relatively large heights also poses a safety hazard, for example for home users who may be tempted to use less than optimal equipment to reach the elevated lighting systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,120 issued Feb. 10, 2004 to Oskorep et al, describes a decorative light strand having user selectable colour schemes corresponding to various Holidays. However, in this light strand, the light schemes are not interchangeable and, therefore, only a relatively small number of light schemes is provided for. In addition, in the decorative light strand described in this document, the lights are simply positioned sequentially one after the other in groups that repeat themselves. There is no provision for selecting a location at which lights of each group may be located. Therefore, the flexibility in the decorative schemes achievable using these decorative light strands are relatively limited.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved lighting system. It is a general object of the present invention to provide such a lighting system.